


Spells and Sweethearts

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: An AU where all of your favorite boys are attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lots of Quidditch and mischief ensue, friendships made and romances blooming.





	1. Hot Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boi, skinny penis, back at it again with another story despite not finishing any of my other ones, I'm going to include a preemptive little guide on how I categorized everyone, what classes they like and if they play Quidditch (see bottom notes). ALSO, I'd like to give credit to @incorrect-bbs-au-quotes on tumblr for the inspiration.

“Yer starin’ again.” David commented, his mouth full of food which made his mutterings even more incomprehensible- but Brian had the uncanny ability to understand Dathi’s mumbles, and quickly looked away from the Hufflepuff table. He turned back to his own plate to hide the blush that was threatening to creep up on his cheeks.

“I am  _ not _ .”

“Ye so are.” Nogla replied, this time without his mouth full. Across the table, Tyler rolled his eyes and managed to kick Brian rather hard in the shins.

“Oi, what the fuck was that fer?”

“You’re lovesick and it’s getting on my nerves.” 

“Bite me.” Brian growled, stabbing rather harshly at the chicken on his plate.

“I can see why both of ye are in Slytherin.” Dathi mumbled, waving a breadstick around as he spoke. For some unknown reason, Nogla- the beanstalk of a Hufflepuff- had bonded with two of the most popular Slytherins in school, and they were inseparable ever since. Well, most of their friend group was mixed houses, but Nogla always liked to stick around with Tyler and Brian in particular. 

Tyler just shrugged at the comment, the sleeves of his green robes falling to his elbows as he did so. “Green’s my color, I’m fine with it.” 

“S’not a bad ting.” 

“I know.” David said, snagging some food or another from Brian’s plate. The other Irishman let him, sighing wistfully. His gaze once again flitted back over to the Hufflepuff table, where Brock Barrus was sitting with some of his friends- Jon (Ravenclaw), Bryce (Hufflepuff), and Marcel (Gryffindor). God, Brock looked so cute today- wearing a grey vest and his yellow-piped robes. They had met when they were both 2nd years, but Brian was kind of an asshole back then, and he and Brock really didn’t talk. Now, in their 6th years- they shared the same Advanced Charms class and Brian was  _ absolutely smitten. _ Brock was so smart and charming, and he always had these god awful puns but the way he laughed after telling one was-

The sudden hand in front of his face startled him enough to fall of his chair- arms flailing as he toppled to the dining hall floor. He ignored the stares from the other tables and houses, instead focusing to glare at Dathi- the cause of the whole shebang.

“I hate you.”

“Ye know I dorm with Brock, right Brian? I can like, talk to him fer ye.” 

The Slytherin clambered back onto his seat, all the while Tyler was wheezing with laughter at him. Brian had thought of this before- of asking Dathi for help, but there was a small issue.

Brian was an absolute  _ idiot  _ when it came to the Hufflepuff. Usually charming and suave, all of that flew out the window when he tried to speak to him- everytime, without fail. Brian let his face hit the table and groaned.

“He t’inks I’m some kind of weirdo.”

“I’m sure he wants t’bone ya as much as you do.”

Tyler barked out another laugh at David’s words, muttering something along the lines of, “Real eloquent, Nogla” as Brian slowly died of embarrassment. The good news was that he wouldn’t have to deal with these two idiots in his next class. The bad news was that he had Charms. With Brock.

“Fuck my life.” 

“Maybe later, pussy.” Tyler said, standing up and grabbing his books from the floor. “I gotta get to potions, but I’ll see you losers later at Quidditch practice.” 

“You’ll see Brian,” David corrected, standing up along with Tyler. “I’m visiting Joe and Tony after classes today.”

“Still can’t believe they let you name a dragon and Hippogriff  _ Joe and Tony.”  _

_ “ _ They like me!” With a grin and a shrug David was off, waving goodbye as he caught up with some of his fellow Hufflepuff friends on the way out. Tyler punched Brian lightly on the shoulder as he left, which ultimately roused the Irishman from his stupor. Maybe class wouldn't’ be so bad- the Hufflepuff/Slytherin class usually got along well, and if worse came to worse he could always just vent to John until class was over. 

With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself up from the table and slung his bag over his shoulder, boots thumping on the stone floor as he hurried to Charms. 

 

Almost all of the other students in the Great Hall were gathering their things up and getting ready to leave for their next class. Those who were lucky enough to have a free period lingered in the hallways as students hurried around them. Lucas was among those students, choosing to walk Brock to his class before heading over to the library (and maybe there was an ulterior motive to his actions, but he would never admit it). 

“That Slytherin guy was staring at you again.” Lucas stated out of the blue, roughly halfway to the charms room. His comment made Brock stumble on the stairs, but the Hufflepuff recovered quickly.

“Brian?” He asked.

“Is he the Slytherin Keeper?”

“Yup.”

“Then yes, Brian was staring at you. Again.” 

“Probably.” 

“I don’t see why you don’t just ask him out, Brock! He’s hot as hell and is literally your type.”

True, Brock did have a thing for smart, cocky but-secretly-warm-hearted athletic guys, and Brian ticked off every single one of those boxes, but…

He huffed just as they reached the top of the stairs, a little winded from the rather long walk. He gave his answer to Smitty in the form of a shrug, walking backwards towards the charms classroom.

“Too scared or too shy?” Lucas called after him, laughing at Brock’s goofy expression on his face.

“Too busy!” Grinning, Brock saluted his Ravenclaw friend and turned to head into the classroom, whistling a cheery tune under his breath. He spotted the cute Slytherin boy sitting by his lonesome near the windows, his usual partner not having arrived yet, and Brock thought this was the  _ perfect  _ opportunity to learn a little bit more about the Irishman. He casually made his way over to the empty seat, tapping lightly on the wooden tabletop to get Brian’s attention. When the Slytherin looked up, Brock flashed him a warm and friendly smile. 

“This seat taken?”

 


	2. Radical Ravenclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy just writing sweet fluffy friendship shit with these babies. Hope you all enjoy! let me know if you all want anything specific, I'm just winging it right now. Definitely some Quidditch coming up in later chapters though!!

"This seat taken?"

Jonathan looked up from his books, not at all surprised to see who was standing at the edge of his desk. Luke was grinning down at him, and slid into the seat to Jon’s left. Luke and Jon had been best friends since their first year, even though Jon was in Ravenclaw and Luke in Gryffindor. The two had different interests in classes, but had bonded over their mutual love for Quidditch and Muggle video games. Jon snapped out of his memory with a grin, twisting his body to his partner in crime. 

“What’s up, Luke?” 

“Not much, you ready for the History test today, brother?”

“God, no.” Jon sighed- seeing as how History of Magic was arguably his  _ worst  _ subject, and every year it just seemed to get harder and harder. Luke hummed in agreeance, quickly grabbing his books from his bag before giving his attention to Jon again.

“Evan’s been helping me with history, and you know I was failing that class.” Luke paused when the teacher walked in, lowering his voice to a whisper when he started talking. “Do you want me to see if he’ll tutor you too?” 

Jonathan’s quill was dancing lightly over his notebook, idly doodling on the paper. He was half paying attention to both the professor and Luke, so he just kind of nodded in agreeance- not noticing his best friend’s mischievous smile. 

“I’ll set you guys up for a study date, then.”

The Ravenclaw hummed softly, his attention diverted back to his drawing once class started to drone on. Class was nearly over when he had fleshed out the wispy shape of his patronus on paper. He doodled his racoon often, ever since he had mastered the spell. Regardless, he slammed his notebook shut and packed up his bags like everyone else in the class, bumping shoulders with Luke as they stood to leave. They laughed and joked as they walked out of the classroom, Jonathan’s maniacal laughter echoing loudly in the stone halls. Thankfully, neither of them had practice tonight-and Jon was already planning on camping out with a few of his friends in the Astrology tower. Brock and Bryce were hopefully going to sneak some treats from the kitchen, and Lucas said he was going to bring his boyfriend along this time. 

“You got any plans tonight?” Jon asked his companion on the way down to the first floor, the two of them going down the shifting staircases with ease.

“Probably hang out with Ryan, he wants to practice some defense spells.” 

And speaking of- both boys stopped and turned around at the sound of fast approaching footsteps, greeting their Slytherin friend with wide grins. Ohm stumbled on a few steps as he hurried to catch up with the duo, throwing his arms around both of them when he finally reached them.

“What’s up guys?” 

“Just talking ‘'bout your fatass, Ohm.” 

Ryan moved his arm off of Luke’s shoulders and moved it to cover his heart, throwing the Gryffindor a glare.

“You hurt me, Toonzy.” 

“You love it,” Luke tossed a wink to Ryan, and Jon couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the two.

“Get a room or get married already, buncha hoes.”

It was Luke and Ryan’s turn to look offended, the former flipping Jon off while the latter pulled his arm off of him too- sidling up closer to Luke in retaliation. 

“Is that any way to talk to your best friends?”

“Whoever said you guys were my best friends?”

Both Ryan and Luke shot him equally unimpressed looks, and Jon couldn’t help but giggle at their put-out expressions.

“Fine, I see how it is- bitch.” Luke once again flipped him off, and started dragging Ohm down a different hallway.

“See ya later, Jonny!” Ryan called, laughing when Luke just sighed and dragged him away faster from the Ravenclaw.

Jon just laughed and waved them off, rolling his eyes fondly before he headed off to the greenhouse and subsequently Herbology- excited to see his other less… Intense friends. He caught up with Craig on the lawn outside of the castle, enjoying the warm sun on his face as he sidled up next to his fellow Ravenclaw.

“Hey Jon, what’s up?” 

“Just got out of Transfiguration. You?”

“Ugh, lucky. I had potions.” 

“I thought you were good at potions?” Jon asked, the two approaching the greenhouse where class was held. Craig nodded in response.

“I’m good at potions, I just kind of hate doing it. Especially with my partner! I thought our house was supposed to be the smart one?” 

“Then how the hell did I get into it?” Laughing, Jon hurried over to the door and held it open for the two of them, happy to see that most of their other friends were already there. Brock and Bryce were chatting in their usual spot, and Anthony was talking to the teacher about something. It seemed they were only missing Smitty, who was always late anyways.

The pair headed over to the Hufflepuffs, everyone smiling and waving when they were spotted.

“Smitty not with you guys?” 

“He’s probably snogging with his boyfriend.” Craig replied, shrugging and throwing his books under the table. Anthony’s books were on the chair next to Bryce’s, so the two Ravenclaws sat on the other side of the table- leaving one seat open in case Lucas showed up. They chatted for a few minutes, waiting for the rest of the class to to trickle in. Anthony came back over halfway through a debate on which candy was the best from Honeydukes.

“Bertie Botts Beans or bust.” Anthony seamlessly joined into the conversation. Bryce shook his head. 

“There’s too much risk of getting a bad flavor!” 

“That’s the fun of it!” 

“You’re all wrong.” Jon huffed,setting his wand on the table along with some quills for class. “It’s Fizzing Whizbees.” 

They all looked at him with various looks of disagreeance, Brock even made a face at the thought of those candies.

“You’re the  _ only _ one who likes those.”

“Hey- fuck you!” 

“Alright alright class, settle down!” At the sound of their teacher’s voice, the whole class did quiet down. Mr Sark was not only the professor of Herbology, but he was the head of Hufflepuff too. Sark was one of the most liked teachers in school, due mainly to his sense of humor. He was friendly and understanding with the kids, and he was kind of one of the big reasons that Jon and Brock got so into Herbology in the first place. 

“So if any of you bothered to check the syllabus, you’ll know that we’ll be working with the very dangerous Venomous Tentacula this week. Goggles and full protective gear is required. If it tries to strangle you, you can swear as loudly and severely as you want.”

Cheers and laughter erupted through the greenhouse, and Sark couldn’t help but laugh with them. 

“If you guys follow my directions, then hopefully none of you will need to swear up a storm. Anthony, I’m looking at you.” Sark pointed to the Hufflepuff, and Anthony just grinned with raised hands. 

“I’ve got a temper, what can I say?” 

“I’ll keep him in line, boss.” Brock spoke up, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and flashing Sark a big smile. Mr. Sark just chuckled, turning to his desk to grab some safety gloves. 

“You’re lucky you’re so trustworthy, Brock.” 

“He’s a big fat liar!” Jon exclaimed, knowing that his Hufflepuff friend could get into  _ so much mischief _ given the chance. Hell, the amount of restricted books that Brock had smuggled out of the library was astronomical- not to mention the whole  _ unregistered animagi club  _ he started. But that was a story for another time- for now, they were going to learn how to handle a giant, thorny tentacle monster. 

Jonathan took a deep breath, gathering protective gear and equipment with the rest of the class. He had just snapped on a pair of goggles when the greenhouse door slammed open, his fellow Ravenclaw Smitty standing in the doorway. He looked  _ absolutely disheveled,  _ and Jon didn’t want to think of what his friend had gotten up to with the other John. 

“Aye, whaddup teach?” 

“Hey, Smitty! I’m surprised you showed up today.” Sark’s tone was dry, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. He waved the teen in, and Smitty bounced over to the one empty seat that had been left for him. 

“I’m offended, Sark. As if I wouldn’t show up the day we’re wrestling evil octopus plants.”

“Fair enough. Glad to know you at least read the syllabus.” He tossed a pair of gloves and goggles to the pale-haired kid, a little nervous at how excited he looked. 

“Hell yeah! Are you guys all ready for this?” Smitty couldn’t hide the grin on his lips (or the hickey on his neck), and everyone laughed at his enthusiasm- but it was clear they were not all as enthused as Lucas. Anthony especially.

“Oh, what could possibly go wrong?”


	3. Sly Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I really need to stop going in Hiatus for 4 months but oh well... Sorry I'm trash, here's another installation of the HP AU

“What could possibly go wrong?” Evan parroted Marcel’s words from earlier, glaring down at their now ruined potion. They both glanced up from the cauldron, soot equally covering each of their faces- and let out twin laughs. 

“Dude, we fucking suck!”

It was true- both Evan and Marcel were arguably the worst at potions in their house,  _ especially  _ when partnered up with one another. 

“Why did Professor Minx let us pair up again?” 

“The hell if I know.” Shrugging, Marcel started to wipe some of the ash from his cheeks, grimacing at how much was still leftover on his hands. “I want to state for the record, that this is not  _ entirely  _ my fault Ev.”

Vanoss barked out a laugh, grabbing his wand to try to clean up some of the mess. 

“It is entirely your fault, Marcel! I was like, ‘I don’t think wolfsbane is supposed to go in yet’ and you said, ‘No, it  _ definitely  _ goes in before the frogs legs’- and here we are.” He gestured to the pink gooey mess that covered their potion station with one sweeping motion. “You done fucked up.”

“I did my best!” 

“Your best was not good enough, Marcel.” Scotty piped in from one desk over, stirring his cauldron casually as he glanced over at the two. 

“Why couldn’t you be  _ my partner _ , Scotty?!” The Gryffindor whined, stamping his foot much like a petulant child. His best friend just grinned. 

“Because I like passing the class, thank you.” 

“You’re such a bitch, Scott.” 

“Guilty as charged!” After throwing Marcel a wink, he went back to his potion- humming softly as he stirred. Evan noticed that Marcel stared just a little too long at Scotty, Marcel’s gaze lingering on the tight grey slacks he was wearing. 

Vanoss made sure to catalog that information for later- turning back to their burnt potion with a knowing smile. Time to play matchmaker. Evan placed his hands on his hips, staring Marcel down until his friend finally looked his way. 

“You gonna help me clean this up or what?” 

“Sure thing, mom.” Marcel tried to play it off cool, his cheeks flushing just a shade darker as he grumbled under his breath. He moved up to the front, grabbing a rag off of Professor Minx’s desk with a defeated slump in his shoulders. They would both have to come after class at some point to re-attempt the potion, but it wouldn’t be too bad-  Minx was the nicest potions teacher that Hogwarts had in years. 

“We can come in tomorrow before- Quidditch practice.” Evan mumbled, helping Marcel wipe off the cauldron and the space around it, gently knocking shoulder’s with his fellow Gryffindor. “And I’m sure if you ask  _ nicely _ , Scotty’ll help you with potions. You know he’s good at it.”

“Yeah, probably.” Mumbling, Marcel turned away from Evan and tossed his soaked rag into the cauldron. The rag bursted into smoke on impact, and Scotty cackled at the pair while Marcel pouted- but after a moment Marcel couldn’t help but smile too.

Oh, yeah. Evan was definitely going to play matchmaker...

  
  


Brock was full on pouting- well, it seemed most of them were either pouting or glaring at Lucas. Smitty at least looked sheepish, muttering apologies as he picked thorns from his pale hair. They all had gathered in the empty astrology tower for the weekly stargazing. 

“I didn’t think the spells were going to backfire that much!” Smitty protested, waving his arms around wildly as he tried to think of any good argument to back up his case. Jon, who was still picking out thorns from his arm, narrowed his eyes at his dorm mate. 

“Brock and I both told you not to use any spells when it grabbed you.” He deadpanned.

“It’s not my fault I got _Anteoculatia_ and _Diffindo_ mixed up!”

“Tell that to my hair!” Brock cut in, his fingers gingerly touching the antlers that Smitty had accidentally hexed onto his head during the incident.

“Look- at least they match your patronus! Deer is a good look for you.” 

“You do look pretty cute.” Bryce muttered, his own fingers playing with his blonde bangs- which, thanks to Smitty, were at least half an inch shorter now. 

“Antlers. On my head.” 

“Instant Snapchat filter. You’re welcome!” Lucas was grinning when Brock looked over at him. “And besides, I’m sure Brian will think they’re cute.”

Brock shot his Ravenclaw friend an un-amused look, while both Bryce and Jon looked a little confused. Jon was the first to ask-

“Brian? Like, the Slytherin keeper?” 

“Yup!” Lucas answered in Brock’s stead, the grin still wide on his face. “Brian has a crush on Brock, and Brock may have a crush on Brian.”

“I never said crush, he’s just cute and my type.”

“My little boy is growing up!” Jon’s infamous maniacal giggle rang throughout the astrology tower, and everyone else couldn’t help but join in with him. Their giggles echoed across the stone walls, everyone smiling despite the painful Herbology class earlier. A few minutes passed as the giggles died down, giving way to a soft silence that was occasionally interrupted by the wind shaking the trees. 

“Is your boyfriend coming anytime soon?” Jon asked after enough time went by, sitting up from his lounging position to face Smitty. But the Ravenclaw just shrugged and grinned, folding his arms behind his head to use as a makeshift pillow. 

“He runs on his own schedule, I guess.” 

“Sounds familiar.” Bryce mumbled, as he tried to recall a time in their lives where Smitty had been on time for something. Even for his OWLS and NEWTS, Smitty had found a way to show up fashionably late and still manage to complete the test before anyone else. Incredibly smart, just too lazy to care. Bryce was pulled from his thoughts as footsteps suddenly approached, loud thumps like boots on stone. Everyone’s gaze turned to the door of the tower where, sure enough, the door opened seconds later and in walked-

“What’s up, mugglefuckers?”

John Keyes, better known as Kryoz among his friends. He hung out a lot with both Craig and Anthony- so it came as a bit of a surprise that Lucas hadn’t told any of them earlier about their relationship status.

“John, these are my friends- though I’m sure you know a lot of them already.”

“Mostly.” Grinning, the Slytherin walked over to the four sprawled out on the floor, the silver rings on his fingers glimmering with every step that he took. He gave off a really mellow vibe, and plopped down next to them all with no hesitation. After giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips, he turned back to Jon, Brock and Bryce. 

“Sup dudes?”

“It’s nice to see you again, John.” Brock said, ever the embodiment of his house. “This is Bryce,” a quick gesture to the teen on his left, who smiled and waved. “and Jon.” 

“You’re going to take good care of our Lucas, right John?” Other Jon asked- with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. The pause after this question was poised was a tense one, but John didn’t crack under Delirious’ death glare (he did almost break under the scrutinizing eye of Brock). 

“Of course I’m going to take care of him.” John’s smile was easy, but his shoulders were tight under the pressure. He felt Smitty reach over and squeeze his hand, and in an instant his shoulders relaxed.

The terse atmosphere of the room dissipated as soon as Jon started to laugh, his giggle infectious to the rest of the friends.

“I know you will man.”

“Are you done with the shovel talk, Delirious?” Bryce asked with a small eye roll, laughing when Jon stuck his tongue out in response. “And I thought Brock was a total parent.” 

“Hey!” 

“Don’t even try to deny it, Brock-a-doodle-do.” Lucas cut in with a laugh, leaning heavily against his Slytherin boyfriend. “Mooma Brock, Brocky Balboa, Brock n’ roll-” 

“Those nicknames are all horrible-”

“Yeah, horribly good!”

The conversation blurred and started to wash over John, but he found himself bantering and joking along with Smitty’s friends- it was nice, certainly different than Fitz and the gang, but it was nice. He was pulled back into the conversation when Brock got a sudden look of realization on his face, and looked over at where John and Smitty were cuddled up. 

“John, aren’t you in my Charms class?”

“Sure am, brother.”

“Why weren’t you in class today then?”

The smirk that crept up on John’s lips was 100% the definition of mischievous, and everyone was starting to see why Lucas liked this boy so much. 

“Ditched to hang out with this loser.” He nudged his boyfriend as he spoke, “Why, did I miss anything? Doesn’t really matter, I can just get the notes from Brian.”

Ah yes, Brian- his Slytherin buddy and roomate (thank god he wasn’t rooming with Tyler- he snored as loudly as a goddamn train). John actually knew quite a lot about Brock- thanks to Brian’s countless rants about the boy (“He scored on me so many times at the game today John, I couldn’t keep my eyes off him”). At the mention of one Brian Hanby, Smitty Jon and Bryce started ribbing on their Hufflepuff friend, egging him on to ask the poor Slytherin boy out. Brock fought back a blush as he giggled, thinking back to their Charms class earlier that day.

“Hey I’m working on it! These things take time, guys.” 

“I can talk to Brian for you- if you’d like.” 

“I… I’d like that.” Brock’s smile was a mile wide, and Jon and Bryce both nodded at the Slytherin in that approving-mother kind of way- and John knew that he had everyone's approval- for now.

  
  



	4. Guarded Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter! Let me know if you enjoyed or if you have any ideas you want to see played out- also have I mentioned how much I love Brock and Brian?????? Like???? Reference notes at the end of the chapter if you care about the stupid amount of effort I put into this :P

Evan Fong was regarded as a very popular character in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the Captain of the Gryffindor team as well as the head chaser, handsome as all hell and with a wicked sharp tongue to boot. His silvertongue seemed to get him into trouble more times than he could count. But… Evan kinda hated it. He hated being the leader sometimes- too many people looking at him for direction, too much responsibility; he preferred not to be the center of attention, but with his parents and his position on the team, well... Sometimes he had to just grit his teeth and get through it.

That’s why he liked moments like these; where it was just him and the Quidditch Pitch. The wind was biting at his cheeks, making his face numb in the best kind of way. On his broom, Evan could forget about his worries and the stress that life was causing him and just _fly_. He always thought he liked flying so much because of his patronus- an owl, go figure.

Regardless, it was just him and the Quidditch Pitch-

“On your left!”

Well, not exactly just him. One of his oldest friends was with him practicing today, and Evan was pretty thankful for his company. Brock whizzed by him a second later, his laughter loud and clear even as they flew their brooms. They chased one another around the pitch for a good 10 minutes until Brock was laughing so hard he nearly fell off his Firebolt. They both stopped in the middle of the field, floating high off of the ground and settling across from one another.

It was early enough in the morning where the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, bathing the grounds in a golden light.

“I keep forgetting how fast you are. Why didn’t you try out for seeker this year?” “Eh,” Brock shrugged, “Bryce is more cut out for it than me, I guess- and I like being head chaser, more in the action.”

“Yeah…” Evan trailed off, looking past Brock to the rest of the grounds. He must not have hid his emotions very well, because Brock lightly grabbed his shoulder a minute later.

“You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?” Brock had taken off his sunglasses at some point to properly look Evan in the eyes, their dark eyes meeting. Brock’s eyes were always so warm and kind, maybe that’s why Evan always trusted him so much. “Is it school or your parents?”

“Both.” Evan’s facade cracked immediately, his smile falling fast from his lips. “Classes aren’t hard, they’re just overwhelming- and you know how my parents are about that stuff. I just… I want to focus on muggle music, and they want me to drown in schoolwork.” He rubbed at his cloaked arm, briefly breaking his gaze with Brock to look down at the grass. “It just feels like I’m stuck. This is my favorite place to be in the whole world- and it sucks feeling like I’m trapped here.”

Brock’s expression held understanding and sympathy, and his grip on Evan’s shoulder tightened just a little bit.

“Then focus on your music. You know all of us will be happy to help you with your homework so you don’t fall behind.”  
“And if my parents ask?” Evan’s stomach dropped the second that he mentioned his parents, knowing their wrath that they had against his muggle hobbies. He had never outright asked why they hated muggles so much, but every time he broached the subject his parents just… shut down. But Brock didn’t seem fazed by this, leaning in closer to pull Evan in for a hug (careful not to knock them off of their brooms.

“Well, I’m a pretty convincing liar when I want to be.”

Evan barked out a laugh which turned into full on wheezing when he pulled back and saw the mischievous smirk on Brock’s face, accompanied with a few eyebrow waggles.

“Dude, sometimes I think you should have been in Slytherin and not Hufflepuff.”

Brock’s wink was no less reassuring, and the two once again fell into a fit of giggles.

Evan was really glad that he had Brock; he wouldn’t be the same person without him. Hell, Brock was the one who convinced Evan to try out for Quidditch in the first place- and encouraged him to keep studying muggle music; even going so far as to get Evan an acoustic guitar for his 16th birthday.

The Gryffindor snapped from his daze when Brock started talking again, and Evan wouldn’t admit it but he really didn’t hear the first part of anything Brock said.

“-after class, right?”

“Uh, yeah, of course dude.” With the most convincing smile he could, Evan nodded, wondering on the inside what the absolute fuck he just signed up for.

But Brock looked pleased at the answer, and the conversation died down fairly quickly after that. They did a few more laps around the pitch before calling it quits, both hungry and in need of a shower. They landed on the grass softly and jumped down from their brooms, and Evan slung his Nimbus over his shoulder while Brock tucked his Firebolt under his arm. They headed back to the castle side by side, muttering jokes to one another in the early morning- the duo parting ways once they reached the castle doors.

“See you in the Great Hall, Moo!” Evan called, waving goodbye to his best and oldest friend as he hurried up the stairs. Brock stood in the foyer of the castle for a minute, watching his friend walk up the stairs and disappear around the corner.

He had that little worrying feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought back to what Evan said earlier, but he just hoped he could give enough strength and support so Evan wouldn’t end up running himself ragged.

Brock suppressed a sigh, hoping his worry wasn’t showing on his features (he had a tendency to wear his emotions on his sleeve). He headed to the Hufflepuff dorms with a weight settling in his stomach, hoping this year wouldn’t find any drama or heartache for his friends…

  
  


“Ryan, please do not start any drama this early in the morning.” Brian’s tone showed that he was not in _any mood_ this morning to talk, and if that didn’t tip the table off, the accompanied middle finger he gave should have.

“I’m a prefect, Brian, it’s my job to start drama.” Ryan snagged a piece of bacon from the Slytherin’s plate, ignoring the death glare that was thrown his way. David decided that now was a good a time as any to plop down, taking the empty seat on Brian’s left as well as one of his muffins.

“I t’ought it was yer job to stop drama, Ohm.” He mumbled, mouth half full of food. Ryan just barked out a laugh

“For Brian? I’ll break the rules.” He threw his fellow Slytherin a wink, giggling at the unamused expression that was sent his way.

“Fuck off, Ohm. I don’t want yer flirtin.”

Ryan finished chewing the stolen bacon before he spoke again, his voice a lot softer and less teasing than before.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

Nogla sighed and poked at his friend, ignoring the angry face Brian put on. He adjusted his yellow and black tie before continuing.

“He saw Brock with Evan Fong this morning.”

At this Brian said nothing, hiding his face in his arms so his friends wouldn’t see his utterly flushed face. Ohm looked a tad confused as to what any of this meant- he knew Brock was a Hufflepuff Prefect and Evan was the captain of the Gryffindor team, but why was Brian so upset? Thankfully, Nogla was ready to handle the clarification.

“Brian’s had a crush on Brock for a while and he _tinks_ he saw ‘em have a romantic moment this mornin’ on th’Quidditch pitch.”

“I did see them have a moment!” The Irishman whined, huffing rather dramatically as sat up. David leaned closer and slung an arm around his friend’s shoulder, rubbing his back in the process.

“Ye didn’t see them kiss did ye? I don’t tink they’re dating, Brian.”

“Well I- no,” He sputtered, “Ya weren’t there! They hugged and it was romantic and-”

“And, ye don’t know if they were datin’. Listen man, I’ve dormed with Brock fer the last 6 years, I tink I’d know if he was datin’ Fong, ye fohkin’ idiot.”

Tyler had sat down next to Ohm during this whole conversation, and the two exchanged looks before they turned back to the two Irishmen squabbling. Tyler seemed to listen intently for a moment, catching himself up on the situation as Brian and Nogla continued to bicker (and it seemed David for once was in the right this time). Tyler’s contemplative look shifted suddenly into a grin, and Ryan knew that his friend either had a fantastic idea or a terrible one. Tyler abruptly stood, garnering the attention of both David and Brian who had both stood mid-sentence to look at him.

Brian only could watch in horror as Tyler blew him a kiss, then proceeded to walk over to the Hufflepuff table.

 

“Tyler, fancy meeting you here!” Anthony smiled at the familiar face that was fast approaching, waving him over enthusiastically and patting the bench next to him when he got close. Tyler was beaming as he sat down in betwixt the Hufflepuffs, sparing a quick gander back at his own table to see that, yes, Brian looked mortified and scared and angry all in one look. He focused instead on Brock, who had also smiled and waved at Tyler’s sudden appearance.

“What’s up?”

“Well Brock, I actually have a favor to ask of you.” He propped his elbows onto the table, resting his chin in his hands- and looked Brock straight in the eye. “I’ve wanted to ask Craig out for a while now, but I’m just a little, uh, nervous about it. I was wondering if you’d be up for a double date- since you’re one of Craig’s closest friends.”

The silence at their little section of the table was deafening. Brock had the inkling of thought that this could just be a ploy, but he had known Tyler for years. His friend looked a little mischievous, sure, but there was a sincerity in his voice and a faint blush on his cheeks that gave him away. So he _did_ like Craig, but clearly wanted Brock to come along too for some kind of ulterior motive.

“And who, per say, would I be going out with on this double date? Would it be Brian?” Moo already knew the answer, but just wanted to double check that his suspicions were true.

“Listen Brock, I’ll be straight with you dude; Brian is a major pussy and won’t ask you out, hell if I know why. This is killing two birds with one stone here- are you in?”

He mulled it over for a moment, watching the eager faces of friends around him before answering.

“I’d love to. I’ll talk to Craig after breakfast. How about Friday, after the Slytherin Hufflepuff match? Loser buys dinner.”

“Oh, you’re on.” And with that Tyler stood, his heart beating a million miles a minute, but he couldn’t stop grinning. He waved goodbye to the rest of the group (all were looking quite pleased) and sauntered back over to his own table, nearly bouncing with every step.

“You’re welcome, Brian.”

“What. Did. You. Do.” Each word that Brian said was hissed through clenched teeth, his pretty eyes narrowed and furious as he stared him down. Tyler put both of his hands flat on the table and leaned across the wooden table top.

“I got us dates, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff-  
> Anthony (Panda)- Loves Charms. Patronus: Panda  
> Brock (Moo)- Excels in Charms/Herbology-Hufflepuff Prefect- Hufflepuff Chaser. Patronus: Deer (Possible Animagus)  
> Bryce- Adores Herbology/Care of Magical Creatures Hufflepuff Seeker. Patronus: Cat  
> David (DathideNogla)- Loves Care of Magical Creatures. Patronus: Dog  
> Arlan (Droidd)- Care of Magical Creatures. Patronus, Cockatoo. Hufflepuff chaser 
> 
> Gryffindor-  
> Luke (Cartoonz)- Expert in Defense Against the Dark Arts- Gryffindor Beater. Patronus: Bear  
> Evan (Vanoss)- Total dork for History of Magic Gryffindor Captain/Head Chaser. Patronus: Owl (Possible Animagus)  
> Marcel (Basicallyidowrk)- Also loves Care of Magical Creatures- Gryffindor Chaser. Patronus: Rhino  
> Scotty (407)- Superb at Muggle Studies/Potions- Gryffindor Beater. Patronus: Fox
> 
> Slytherin-  
> Brian (Terroriser)- Loves both Ancient Runes/Charms- Slytherin Keeper. Patronus: Wolf  
> John (Kryoz)- Whiz at Divination/Potions. Patronus: Llama  
> Tyler (Wildcat)- Skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts- Slytherin Beater. Patronus: Pig  
> Ryan (Ohm)- Enjoys Muggle Studies and Transfiguration- Slytherin Prefect- Slytherin Chaser. Patronus: Rabbit 
> 
> Ravenclaw-  
> Lucas (Smii7y)- Excels at Potions and basically everything- Patronus: Otter  
> Craig (Mini)- Gifted in Transfiguration. Ravenclaw Prefect- Patronus: Dolphin  
> Jon (Del)- Loves both Herbology/Astronomy- Ravenclaw seeker. Patronus: Raccoon (Possible Animagus)  
> Lui (Calibre)- Pro at Astronomy- Ravenclaw Chaser. Patronus: Monkey


	5. Hurtling Hufflepuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two story updates in one day???? What?????  
> Trying to get back into writing publicly is hard but I aint gonna quit it. Long hiatus' maybe but hey, could be worse:P  
> Also I started writing this story long before I knew Smitty's name was actually Jaren so I'm just gonna keep it as Lucas for right now  
> Please enjoy this terrormoo centric story (oh wait that's all of my stories).  
> As always, I hope ye enjoyed!

“So, where the fuck do we sit?” Jon asked with a loud laugh- stopping in his tracks and ignoring the exasperated sigh that Luke gave him. 

“What do you mean where do we sit?” 

“What team are we rooting for, bitch?” Jon pointed to the obvious divide of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs- rarely any green or yellow students bleeding into the other’s section. It was clear that there were Ravenclaws and Gryffindors showing their support for one side or the other- but Jon was at an impasse at where to fucking sit. 

“Luke, I know you want to support your boyfriend on this one-” Jon noticed the obvious blush on Luke’s cheeks at the implication that he and Ohm were an item, but kept talking. “-but I think Hufflepuff is gonna win this one man. We all know Brian is distracted!”

Luke was trying hard to fight back his blush and focus on whatever Jon was talking about, but he caught a glimpse of Ohm on the Quidditch pitch looking  _ far too fucking cute for his own good _ and zoned out as he stared at his best friend from afar. He let out a very manly squeak when Jon grabbed his scarf and started pulling him towards a seat in the stands, ignoring Luke’s  _ immediate  _ protests.

“LET ME GO BITCH WHAT THE FUCK JONATHAN.”

“YOU WERE OGLING RYAN AND-AND I WANTED GOOD SEATS, BITCH.”

Their yelling attracted some attention from their peers- and seeing skinny Ravenclaw kid drag along the Gryffindor beater like a dog on a leash was certainly a sight to behold. Luke eventually managed to get untangled from his yellow and red striped scarf and sent a furious glare Jon’s way- who was cackling madly. Cartoonz's eyes widening when he saw his fellow Gryffindors sitting a few feet away- trying their hardest to keep their laughter at bay. 

“Oh ha ha, laugh it up you fuckin bitches.” Luke had a sour expression in his face but he let out a little chuckle anyways- taking a few strides to sit in between Scotty and Marcel. This left the last seat open next to Evan, and Luke realized that his plan to set up his best friend might come to fruition faster than he thought. Luke just sent an innocent smile to Jon and motioned for the Ravenclaw to sit down in the small inch of bench next to one Evan Fong. 

Jon must have known he was up to  _ something _ , because his friend’s baby blues narrowed with suspicion but quickly scooted onto the edge of the bench- his side flush with Evan’s. 

The group quickly settled into their seats as the Quidditch instructor quickly rattled off the rules to the two teams. Their friends on the Slytherin side were as followed: Brian-looking uncharacteristically nervous as the team’s Keeper, Tyler with a bat slung over his shoulder as one of the two Beaters- and Ohm as the Head Chaser. The Hufflepuff team had Bryce for their Seeker, Arlan as of the team’s fastest Chaser and finally Brock as a Chaser and unofficial Captain (since Hufflepuff’s own Captain was always sick or injured when they had big games like this).

“Good afternoon ladies and germs; welcome back to another live Quidditch commentary featuring myself- Kryoz. Joined with me in the booth today is my co-host and milkbag of a boyfriend Smitty- say hi to the listeners, babe.”

“That is not the intro we discussed, John.” Smitty laughed, snorting rather unattractively into the microphone. John and Smitty were the only two students to apply for the commentating position and thus, got the job. They made a pretty good duo in all honesty; Smitty actually knowing a lot about the game to give insightful play by plays, while John knew  _ absolutely nothing _ about the sport- and provided most of the comedy throughout the matches. 

“It seems like they’re ready to start, Smitt and- yup- brooms are in the air, people are in fact flying.”

“The teams are getting into positions-”

“That’s what she said.”

“John- I need you to focus.” Another laugh, and Smitty was able to get John to stop cracking jokes for one moment so he could actually commentate on the game- which had just kicked off with a bang. 

It was pretty neck and neck for most of the game; Tyler was playing aggressively as usual; determined not to lose for his pride’s sake as well as his wallet’s. Arlan and Brock dodged most of the bludgers that Wildcat sent their way and not that Brock would admit it, but he managed to sneak a few rolls and maneuvers in his evasions (definitely not trying to impress the cute Slytherin Keeper that he kept scoring on). 

Brian was playing one of the best and worst games of his  _ life.  _ If any of the other two Hufflepuff chasers tried to score on him- it was no problem. He was blocking shots left and right and managed to pass any quaffles back to his own team. When  _ Brock _ came flying towards him, quaffle in hand, Brian’s brain short circuited. The Hufflepuff almost always had a cute grin on his face and determination in those bright eyes, and it didn’t help Brian that he had a goddamned date with the guy after this game. He just- kept fucking up, but the little cheers of victory Brock let out when he made a shot on him were worth it; though Tyler seemed to get pissed every time.

“Get your head in the game, Hanby!” 

“It’s yer fault fohker!” Brian yelled back, watching as Tyler threw his arms up in frustration from across the pitch.    
“We’re losing cuz you’ve got a boner for-”

“WILL YE SHUT YER FOHKING MOUTH?”

“It seems that the Slytherin team is having an argument during their time out.” John stated from the booth, kicking back in his chair and grabbing the mic from the desk. “Speaking of; what are the scores looking like babe?”

“Let’s see.” Smitty shuffled his papers around and did some quick math with his quill. “It’s Slytherin 80, Hufflepuff 100. It’s really down to whoever catches the snitch at this point, so all eyes are on Bryce McQuaid to just get the damn snitch already.”

“That sounded like you’re rooting for Hufflepuff.” John piped up as he spun in the chair- not really caring if the mic cord got wrapped around him. There was an audible sigh that came from Lucas’s microphone. 

“If I rooted for Slytherin it would be biased? Since that’s your house team, idiot.”

“Fair enough. I don’t care who wins either way.” John shrugged and kept spinning. Smitty wondered why he dated him sometimes. There was some movement on the pitch and the game resumed- thankfully giving Lucas something to focus on.

“Alright, the game’s back on. Ohm has possession of the quaffle and is heading down center field and oh- the quaffles been dropped, Arlan snatched that bitch up.” Lucas leaned closer to the window and further out of his chair not noticing that the chair was only on three legs now. “Bryce has lost sight of the snitch, he’s flying up for a better vantage point. The Slytherin seeker is hot on his tail. Arlan’s passed the quaffle to Brock- they’re also going up higher. Are they going for a snipe shot?” All eyes watched as the pair flew up higher in the pitch- the Hufflepuff’s nearly at the height of the announcer’s booth. “I gotta give em style points if they make it, this is going to be a damn hard shot to make and- OH FUCK-”

Smitty nearly jumped out of his chair when Brock was suddenly pelted with not one bludger but two; one hit his cheek the other hit him dead center of his chest- effectively knocking him off of his broom. The quaffle fell from his hands as he scrambled to grab his broom, but his fingers barely grazed his firebolt before they slipped.

There was an audible gasp from the crowd as Brock started falling.

Arlan was stunned for a moment but tried his best to dive down- hoping maybe he could catch up to Brock or something- anything- before he hit the ground. Lucky for Brock that Brian was already thinking the same thing and sped away from the goalposts to where Brock would be landing. It was gonna hurt, but his broom could take the weight- probably. He found a good balance just in time for Brock to come hurtling into his awaiting arms- and Brian’s broom lurched down a few feet at the impact but they didn’t hit the ground. 

The whole pitch was silent for a moment before it was filled with a sudden cacophony of cheers and screams. Brock sat bridal style in Brian’s arms- equally is not more stunned than Brian that he  _ didn’t die.  _ His hands were shaking and he clung to Brian for dear life, but Brock still found himself smiling despite the near death experience he just had.

“Th-thank you.” He mumbled, leaning close to press a quick kiss against Brian’s stubbled cheek- grinning at the bright red blush it brought to the Slytherin’s face. 

“You’re- uh- ah, welcome. Anytime. I mean- don’t do that again fer fohks sake please but-” 

Brock’s bright laugh made Brian stop mid ramble- desperate to hear that laugh that tinkled like a bell and warmed his heart.    
“I’ll try not to die again, no promises though.”

“I… I can live with that.”

They shared a smile, the sounds and people around them melting into a distant hum as blue eyes met green ones. Maybe it was cheesy, but the moment felt… magical. It felt like more magic than the school could ever bring them.

Hufflepuff ended up winning the game, but Brian didn’t care. 

Brock had to sit out the rest of the game, but he didn’t care. 

They both ended up winners at the Three Broomsticks later that night- laughing and joking like they had been friends for years, exchanging shy glances over their menus and linking their fingers underneath the table. Tyler kept teasing Brian over their loss, but the Irishman didn’t care. 

It was a good night. 

 


End file.
